


Modern Saint King: Olaf Segebrecht

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Ancinet Goblins were followers of Olivie Sagebrecht, Goblins are loyal to the Ancient Saint Kings, Harry Potter almost dies thanks to Vernon's abuse, Harry Potter has Genie Familiars, Harry Potter starts the Saint King's Belkan Society, Harry is renamed 'Olaf Segebrecht' by a cosmic entity, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Saint King Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: SUMMARYA young boy, about seven years of age, finds three Genie Lamps. He makes a wish, learning startling things that no human of his planet currently knows. He also learns of Wizarding England. Harry decides to run away straight to the Saint’s Cradle.DISCLAIMERI DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!IF YOU DON’T RECOGNIZE IT THAN IT IS STILL LIKELY THAT I DO NOT OWN IT!REMEMBER THAT SOME OF THE IDEAS OF THIS STORY (INDEPENDENT HP, ADVANCED STUDY HP, PRODIGY HP, AND WORLD TRAVELER HP) HAVE BEEN DONE OR TRIED BEFORE.CLAIMERI claim the idea of Harry being a direct descendant of Olivie Sagebrecht’s uncle. In this story the real heir was birthed out of wedlock, hence why Olivie had the throne instead of the true heir. I own the idea of family of the Saint Kings surviving through unknown means (AKA: Banishment with his mother and father[Father was the royal heir but kicked out for ignoring an arranged marriage.])





	Modern Saint King: Olaf Segebrecht

A child nearing their seventh birthday whimpers in the attic of a ‘perfectly normal house’ with ‘perfectly normal relatives’ who claim that he is a heathen. In reality the child is the normal one since he never will abuse a child in any way. He will never stuff them in a cupboard, starve them, or beat them to near death like his relatives do.

Currently he is hiding from Dudley, mostly because Petunia has the attic door open. He shivers violently, withholding a sob of intense pain. The boy, who learned his name about two years ago, (Its Harry Potter!), has multiple broken ribs, a pierced lung and can feel himself dying this time.

The boy went into the attic to be happy before he died. With the blood entering his lungs he knows that he is dying. With exploring being one of his favorite things to do he has decided to explore the attic. He almost squeaks when the attic is closed suddenly, before he switches on his flashlight knowing that he is safe for now.

He turns around and blinks at the sight of three Arabian Lamps. Harry cautiously approaches and rubs his index finger across each, summoning large smoke clouds, the first of blue, the second is purple, and the third is green. Harry watches as the three smoke clouds form three scantily dressed women, earning a bright flush from the young boy.

“You are hurt, young one. Let me heal you.” the first woman, with vibrant red hair kneels next to him.

“If you want to you may.” She reaches out to him and gently pokes him in the center of his chest. “Is there any rules to genie wishes?” He asks with genuine curiosity. The three of them smile kindly at him.

“You may wish for anything as long as it doesn’t revive the dead, make someone fall in love or kill anyone. And there are three wishes from each of us.” Harry frowns as he ponders what wishes he should make.

He looks up at the three of them, observing them before realizing that they appear tired and weary. “I wish that each of you would grant my wish of you having your free will back. This means you choose which wishes you grant, you can grant your own, and that you are now free genie.” They start getting misty eyes together before they hug him together.

“You wish to know about your real family and your ancestors, correct?” Harry nods to the woman with sunshine yellow hair. She snaps his fingers, summoning the wish for herself and him. He gasps, nearly passing out from the information overload before subconsciously wishing he can handle to pain. He blinks tears out of his eyes seconds later before hearing a thump from downstairs. Vernon is yelling as he obviously storms up the stairs. Harry panics before remembering a spaceship.

“I wish we are on the Saint’s Cradle!” They snap their fingers together, distorting the space around them before appearing in the throne room. The ship instantly powers up, sensing his presence as the descendant of Olivie Sagebrecht’s nephew, and allowing him full control over the ship. He briefly remembers how to power the ship before remembering Voldemort. “I wish that all the horcruxes in existence are purified. I also wish to have a copy of all cartography spells used or created by my father and the speculative notes for new spells in a journal.” Instantly, a journal appears next to him, plopping into his hand and he smiles tearfully.

“We can get you more things from your parents as well.” Harry looks at them before nodding to them. He wipes his tears away gently.

The throne room fills with various treasures and heirlooms of the Potters, and his mother’s true parents, members of the Prewett family, along with several hundred books in different book trunks with swivel features. Harry watches a few bookshelves appear with journals and log-books full of family history, investment records, shares records, and accounting records.

“I wish that there is a trunk full of five hundred bracelet devices which will allow their user to use magic on the Cradle.” They grant his wish, just barely, before they each have a bracelet on and a trunk with 496 more appears next to him.

“I wish I knew the coordinates for Al-Hazard and how to get there and back if possible.” He feels the knowledge slip into his mind and he frowns. The place was an ancient kingdom of the ancient planet Belka, and both are no longer in existence. He frowns sadly, knowing how many lives must have been lost, along with the grand treasures and the legendary artifacts that no longer exist.

Suddenly, the three girls snap their fingers and Harry stills as the Cradle is filled with hundreds of lost artifacts before the three gently hug him. “The people are gone, but their relics, treasures and such have been restored.” Harry smiles, instantly remembering the Tome of Night Sky and gasping.

“I wish that the Tome of Night Sky is purified of its virus stopping it from killing its masters ever again!” They pause before they snap their fingers, granting the wish together. Harry carefully follows them into living area of the ship. Harry gasps in awe and recognition.

There are butler droids, maid droids, nurse droids, battle droids, and even more types of droids. [Welcome home, Master.] The first four butlers activate upon this entry.

“Thank you. If it is possible we will need a highly nutritious meal within two hours. For now I would like to rest in my bedroom.” The first droid steps forward.

[Scanners inform us that these three subhumans are your allies. We will assist them as well.] Harry’s face scrunches up with anger. He storms closer to the robot, eyes glowing just from his anger alone. He pokes it in its chest as he scathingly responds to him.

“Do not, ever again, call them subhumans. No name calling is allowed unless it is a name they approve of or that I approve of. That goes for all of you.” the whole enter group bows to him apologetically.

Even the maids and other droids currently active bow to him. [We apologize, Master. Previous Masters have never been so kind as to command such. We are sincerely apologetic to the three of you. Please forgive us.] they bow once more to the three genie as they, in turn, blink while staring at him with confusion. Then the smile softly at him, obviously relaxing a little more around him for some reason. The younger two giggle briefly before their elder kin elbows them causing them to turn a little more serious.

“Thank you, Master.” all three of them bow to him before Harry decides something.

“You are most welcome. You are my friends and not just servants.” Harry answers honestly. Their eyes widen as their mouths momentarily hang open from pure surprise. They look at each other, probably telepathically speaking with each other, before they lunge at him for a dog pile of hugs and tickles. Harry shrieks with laughter, trying to wiggle away with no success for several minutes. He tries to defend himself and to tickle them back but they are much faster at dodging and playfully attacking him. He is silently grateful, despite not noticing, that their clothes changed to something more child appropriate. He sees the droids just watch curiously as he finally forfeits.

“I give! I give!” He slowly starts breathing as the three stand up, dusting off their clothes before they help him up as well.

The orange haired woman giggles at him. “Pick up to nine inhumane powers and as many or more mutations, we will grant them to you.” Harry perks up before nodding as he straightens out his clothes. The three of them, he notices, are trying not to coo at his adorableness. He sheepishly turns pink.

“I’m not __that__  adorable!” He protests earning bursts of giggles from them, they instantly tug him into a hug, which he doesn’t try to dodge, mostly because he has always wanted to be hugged and loved on by people who care about him.

“Did we accidentally grant a wish?” The genie with red hair asks as she leans back a little to look at him. Harry sighs, knowing they won’t be pleased.

“”Read my mind.” He quietly whispers before he watches horror overtake their features. They pull him into a firm, loving hug, knowing that he has only ever wanted to be loved by those who care about him. He has always wanted to find people he can call family, be it replacement parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents or cousins. He hiccups briefly as he leans into their soothing touch. “Thank you. Thank you so very much…” He croaks as he tries not to cry. They gently release him before they sincerely speak at the same time.

“We would love to be substitute aunts to you.” They tell him with complete, total honesty with a conviction that surprises him.

“Okay…” He smiles a little as he wipes away his tears once more.

“The abilities and mutations should be decided upon today. After they are granted all of your descendants shall gain similar, if not the same, for themselves.” Harry grins, instantly thinking of being a human sized Tinkerbell. That is one of a handful of fantasy movies he has watched. It was with the teacher who stayed with him when he wasn’t allowed to go on field trips and, when he proved to be both responsible and kind enough to help clean the classroom and tidy up, she started bringing him sandwiches during those trips the others took. He loves sandwiches and ever since she has brought him different sandwich ingredients, which she mostly keeps in her miniature refrigerator. Harry often, he realizes, has been spoiled by Misses Dwight. She is the substitute teacher who stays with him during those trips.

“Please give me a few moments, I will tell them to you at meal time.” they nod before Harry turns toward his guide and follows after him. After silently observing the path they are lead down he decides to ask. “What is your designation?” he asks curiously.

[BD1-MS1. The BD stands for Butler Director and the MS stands for Master’s Servant. These are my two main tasks, which all of us are designated after.] Harry nods with understanding as a door slides open. Harry’s eyes glitter at the suite he is entering. The first room is a luxurious sitting room, which is the entryway into his suite. He smiles as he looks at the traditional Japanese furnishings, awe filling his being at the realization that he is ‘free’ forever before he sits down.

He takes the data pad, which is like what Mid-Childans call digital tablets, from the droid before he starts listing a few powers he would like to have. He lists at least three dozen before he narrows it down. Then he reviews his list.

Minor Power: Learning Trance

Minor Power:  Limited Shift (colors, appearance only)

Minor Power:  Human Telepathy

Major Power:  Talk to Technology (Which Talks Back!)

Major Power:  Information Absorption

Major Power:  Limited Teleport (line of sight)

Special Power:  All Senses x3 Higher than Normal

Special Power:  Natural Immortality (will not grow old  or  die of age  but  may be killed)

Special Power:  Information Transfer

Mutation: Appearance Chance … … … full flight-capable iridescent wings (fey/dragonfly capable of long distance flight) - long, pointed ears - their length is equal to the height of my head - Long, thin, flexible tail capable of carrying things - four extra arms with two hands, one where normal and one on the elbow joint of his with the same places on his original arms including the digits of his shortest hands numbering six and being able to bend like hip bones with the pelvis - six fingered hands similar to the creature in that sci-fi movie, Aliens vs Predator - antennae that perceive hormonal changes near me - waif-like appearance reminiscent of a fairy - hick skin coated in a bendable, light weight, flexible and inseparable metal like substance giving natural armor

Mutation: gives off pheromone scents that effect others (Like being aroused causing arousal in others when they smell the scent) - that only works on people capable of helping to bred owner or, if not impregnable, effect on those who can get pregnant - excludes living relatives and those not suitable for mates

Mutation: Inhumane Strength allowing me to carry such heavy weight as multiple 1-4 ton heavy objects - can be increased with practice

Mutation: Omega - Can get pregnant if mating with a male of the same or similar species - also tend to be submissive to kind males

Mutation: Does not need sleep - it can help but is not required

Mutation: Does not need food or water - it can replenish energy, but so can sunlight or ambient magical energy

Mutation: Constantly exudes unique scent - smells like several arts of nature, which vary in scent depending the person smelling him

Mutation: Extendable claws, going up to 12 inches long, which are sharp as a steel blade when extended but otherwise harmless

Mutation: Metabolism can be controlled at will.

Mutation: Addiction to a feeling - he is willing to do almost anything for those who love him, which makes him sort of a pushover except for when he knows he is right - Example: if my friend is cooking wrong, may be close to causing a fire, I will deliberately sabotage the persons’ heat source if I feel it is safer for them/him/her

Harry yawns, a little sleepy before deciding to take a nap. He gently leans back in his seat and drifts off to sleep with the data pad in his hand.

Harry shifts uncomfortably at the feeling of changing and, to a degree, because of the pain he feels from his skin, flesh, bones and sinew shifting in and around his body. He startles when he senses someone observantly watching him. He doesn’t sense hostility but he still wakes with a jolt to find the red haired genie in front of him. Harry instantly feels ashamed at not asking for their names. He also realizes that he needs to learn to ‘chill’ if he is going to be around others… or he needs to control his new sensory input and maybe getting used to it will be smart.

“I wish I know what to call each of the three of you.” She snaps her fingers and he blinks. “Liliac Potter is your new name if you will accept it.” She nods to him, and he knows that she wants to pet his ears. He feels them twitch at his amusement before he realizes that he can shift them. He intentionally starts wiggling them to test his theory. She squeals, tackling him into a loving, adoring hug. Harry flushes, not knowing why she adores him, before he starts making a rumbling sound similar to a purr as she gently caresses his ears.

“Kawaii!” She squeals earning a slight flinch at the high tone. He freezes as he realizes something he lo0ks at her with a silent wish, giving her puppy dog eyes unintentionally. “Your wish to be able to look like a human when needed has been granted, the ears, wings, arms, and tail will meld with your skin forming tattoos to mundanes viewing you who don’t know about magic. However, to others with magic, you will appear as you are now.” Harry nods to her, quite happy with the result. His stomach protests quite loudly, demanding them to ‘hurry it up already, earning a bright flush from him as his butler appears next to him. Liliac coos at him, earning crimson cheeks that he tires to bury in his hands.

“Harry, you are a wonderful person.” He peeks at her, curious and confused about where this is headed towards. “While you could have simply used your wishes and cause us to vanish again you deliberately took action in a way you thought would make us happy. You would forfeit the world to make your loved ones happy, maybe even giving up your own life in the process.” He looks at her, knowing it is true as he warps his arms around her in a hug, mostly because he knows he needs the comfort.

[Master, it is time for your meal. The other two are waiting patiently.] Harry stands at the words of BD1-MS1, almost tripping before wishing for enough grace, balance and skill to actually walk straight without destroying or hurting anyone or anything. Liliac grins a little as she snaps her fingers again.

“According to Karma, who has paid for your wishes, you cannot have anymore wishes granted that you won’t be able to do yourself. Karma is a cosmic entity spanning through all universe and dimensions. She is always kind to those who are kind in turn.” Harry smiles sadly before wishing that he knows how to help others in need. The two and their butler bots are head towards the dining room.

“Does that include things I can get done by using the droids, the Saint’s Cradle and my resources?” She tilts her head, obviously communicating with the entity before nodding to him.

“Those can be granted.” she smiles at him as she ruffles his hair.

He smiles as they finally enter the marble dining room and he is gently guided to the head of the table. He sits and looks at them, curious as to why they waited for him when they could be hungry. “From now on, when you are hungry and if it can replenish your energy with you needing such, you may eat without me here. Also, I plan to continue my terrain schooling. BD1-MS1,” He gets his droid’s attention earning a salute from the corner of his eyes. “I want some of the more crafty droids to create a series of observation droids to remotely scan my home planet for a place where there are magicians in dire need of help in the next few years. It doesn’t matter their age but I do wish to be attending classes with them in the same school. In the meanwhile I want tutors in all things educational in the five major power-house countries, including America and Japan.” BD1-MS1 bows to him as a Wi-Fi extension bounces above his head, sending the message for such to be done. Then he bows and returns to his place behind him.

Harry somehow, he guesses through intuition, knows that his life will be hectic. “I also wish that I have all the possible spells to redirect trackers and compulsions put on all my clothes and jewelry, including those on the ship. Also, I want to learn how to sew and I need the unison device named Brilliant Wisdom from the gallery.” His butler instantly departs, going to either look for or to fetch the object in question. Harry decides to do something for Karma he closes his eyes, focusing on reaching out to the cosmic power.

“Karma, since you are an entity I guess you are like a god or a Kami. Therefore I am telling you that I appreciate you being kind enough to let me find my new family members, the two unnamed girls will be Rose and Ivy Potter if they so wish it, and they don’t have to be a Potter but being ‘related’ to me may protect them from those who might abuse or use them.” Harry says into thin air, not really expecting a reply. He sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose wearily. “If there is another name that may be better for the four of us to have as names I wish we are named them instead.” Harry opens his eyes and he gasps, looking around the room at the aurora swirling around the room, all three of them have brand new uniforms on, which denote the three as being his advisers and generals. Harry has the diadem of his ancestor on from the gallery, alongside a similar battle outfit to Olivie Sagebrecht. He knows that she wore it to her suicide and he tears up suddenly.

He knows that his new name is Olaf Segebrecht. His eyes now match Olivie Sagebrecht, the last of the Saint Kings. He looks at the three, his eyes widen when he realizes that they look like him in physical oddities, they have the arms, tail, winds, antenna, and even the extra hands and finger and their fingers all come with the finger joints. “You wished for us to be your family…” Rose says with a tearful smile, they all bow their heads to him briefly.

“None of that master stuff now, we are family after all.” They laugh at his serious joke before Harry starts eating, mostly because he hates cold food. Except for sandwiches, those are his heavenly delight! They quietly eat, mostly because they are hungry and partially because the girls know Harry is not used to speaking at the dinner table. Karma swirls around them casually, gently caressing them for several minutes, before she returns to her business.

* * *

Olaf sighs as he looks in the mirror, observing his appearance with a sense of pride. Despite looking like ‘Harry Potter’ in coloration he can never be him. The folktales about what he does are blown out of proportion. He doesn’t save princess, slay dragons and fight goblin hordes before breakfast. Most princesses don’t even know about the wizarding world for goodness sake! He is dressed in an overly militaristic colonel style outfit. He has his family symbol on his left breast,with different symbols of his ancestors place above and around it.

His coat has padded shoulders, he carries a the Tome of the Evening Sky in his fight hand at the end of his first arm, and he is wearing the gloves of nobility. He looks at Liliac, Rose and Ivy. They are all three dressed in the same style, but still more ‘man’ like with their pants and vests. They also wear badges of precedence, just like him. Though he also wears the Lost Logia, the Saint King’s Brooch, on his necktie. He grins and almost speaks before he finds himself outside Gringotts of Diagon Alley. He doesn’t pout, knowing that they find it amusing that he is always referencing sci-fi movies. He goes up the steps, with each of his hands carrying different files and records that need to be reviewed.

Several people are staring at him and his family as they walk past and the goblins stare frozen, with their gaze on the lost logia. He stops in the center of the lobby and glances around with polite interest. “I would like to meet with Director Ragnok if he is available.” He says in a amused tone. Several of the goblins begin scrambling around, and several start arguing over who will guide him until a loud bang echoes from the Manager’s desk.

“I will guide Olaf Segebrecht, back to your duties!” Olaf grins, he now knows that his telepathic message will reach Ragnok even across dimensions. Of course, he must have thrown a fit when he heard his tale, especially with how angry his mental tone of voice has been in the brief time that they have spoken to each other. Olaf strides after the Manager, knowing that several guards are going to be escorting him today. He is surprised when they skip the trick tunnels, which are meant to confuse outsiders. Not even ten minutes later and Olaf and his aunts are being seated in the royal sitting room. Ragnok stares at him, mostly with suspicion.

“I would like to request an inheritance test, Director Ragnok.” Ragnok grins, almost menacingly, probably thinking that this is a hoax. He snaps his fingers causing a device to be brought into the room.

“This is an ancient Belkan Inheritance Printer. With it we can determine your assets in all dimensions currently in existence.” Olaf stands and walks over to it, already knowing how to work it. He shrouds himself with his magic, making the white iridescent glow of his magic apparent. The goblins are frozen, the now know that he is at least a descendant if nothing more.

Olaf saturates his hands with his magic before he places his index finger on the rune, funneling it directly into the testing device. The printer instantly activates, and it will continue searching through his ancestry until he either stops funneling, he runs out of magic, or until it cannot detect anything else. Olaf, somehow, doesn’t get tired, but that must be due to his daily wishes of increasing his magic capacity made every day for the last 365 days.

Once it finally stops, of its own accord, Olaf has at least five different scrolls printed off. He gently uncoils the vault listing, and grins when he sees the Segebrecht Vault of their establishment on his list. He turns toward director Ragnok with an amused grin. “I want all the accounts to have a complete audit, starting with all the Potter, Black, and Lestrange vaults. The only vault not to be included in the audit is the Segebrecht vault, which requires the blood of the Saint King if I remember correctly. Though the properties and estates of the Segebrecht family are to have their residents forced out, except for those which act as schools or other institutions that are for those in need, like orphanages and homeless shelters, and they shall be searched. Anything the ministry doesn’t approve of shall be collected and a fine shall be demanded for the return of those items due to them being on the properties illegally. In the meanwhile I wish to have the Midoriya family residencies of Japan. They, while not being alive anymore, are relative of sorts to the Segebrecht family. Their ancestors originated from Germany, which is where my ancestors originally settled on this planet.” Ragnok stares at the results with increasing disbelief at the familial lineages listed. Among them include several death eater vaults, hundreds of vaults without notable owners, and even a few dozen unheard of by the public family vaults, one of those being the Segebrecht family vaults.

“We will begin immediately.” He tells him, already seeing the Midoriya vaults listed as part of his inheritance. He shivers, partially of fear and partially of a high of being in the same room as such potent magic being turned ambient. To his disappointment Olaf withdraws his magic back into his body.

“Thank you, Director Ragnok.” Olaf says politely as he gently smiles at the director, knowing that it is a simple mistake. “If I may I would like to review these records and figure out a few new investments. I want this done before I move my accounts to Japan. Also, gift all of my Wizengamot Seats inherited to Andromeda Black, the Weasley Twins Fred and George who’s stand in shall be Lady Amelia Bones, and between two and three to a number of different muggleborn. No matter what Misses Wealsey says she cannot control who uses the twin’s seats. Let her know that, should she attempt to claim them or give them to Dumbledore, that they shall be heavily fined and sued by the Modern Saint King and inform her a little about Ancient Belka and that planet.” Ragnok nods to him deeply, Harry remembers quite clearly how the Goblins were servants of the Saint Kings of old and were sent away days before the destruction of Ancient Belka. He knows that, due to such history not being forgotten by the goblins, that they will ally with him over the entire wizarding world, their own family, and their own allies in a heartbeat.

“Such will be done right away. Is there anything else you wish for us to do, Milord?” Olaf, having already decided on a matter, smiles softly at him. Harry remembers the abuse, neglect and near rape by his ‘relatives’ and their nasty bunch.

“Director Ragnok…” Olaf starts gently. Ragnok leans closer with his attention solely on Olaf. “Tell the minorities of Ancient Belka and how there is a Modern Saint King descended from the lineage.” Ragnok’s eyes widen, he starts opening and closing his mouth, probably confused about the entire thing. “Tell them that, should they need aid, I will gladly give it for one thing. For aid when I need it I will help them.” Ragnok slowly nods once. “Should they wish to become servants instead they will be allowed to become members of the Saint King’s Belkan Society. I have no realm to command but I shall do my absolute best to help those who are in need.” The goblins in the room are currently staring at him in disbelief at the order and the oath of sorts given to them sincerely.

Olaf belatedly realizes that he has given a Holy Vow similar in nature to those the Saint Kings of Ancient Belka has given upon each coronation. His three aunts instantly stand in formation, following the tradition alongside every goblin in the room. “All hail, Heiliger Kaiser Olaf Segebrecht!” They all salute him with formality and he looks at them with a shy gaze at being coronated at all. He nearly jumps when the crown appears on his head before his cheeks redden. He smiles at them, knowing that they are not just his loyal followers, knowing that they respect his desicions. He giggles somewhat, before they continue their business with the goblins.


End file.
